


[Podfic] Finds but Riddling Shrift

by kalakirya



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Street & Stage Magic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of lotesse's story</p><p>
  <i>George finds Arram Draper juggling in the snow</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Finds but Riddling Shrift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finds but riddling shrift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143917) by [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse). 



**Title:** Find But Ridddling Shrift

  
 **Rating:** G / general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 8 minutes 45 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (8MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/finds-but-riddling-shrift)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
